Me? Oh, I'm Sev'rus And she's Lills
by Juk-writes-4-u
Summary: Set in 1965. Lilly found a wonderful new object, and together she and Severus Both 5 ,travel to an order meeting in 1995! OotP time. What will they do there? And will All the occupants of Grimmauld Place learn of Severus's childhood and his love for Lilly
1. prologue

_1965_

'Sev'rus! Sev'rus, look at this!' yelled Lily, clutching her sides in an effort to gain back the breath that had fled her body as she sprinted across the wispy, yellowing grass which paved the front yard of a young Severus Snape.

'What is it, Lily?' he questioned in return, fighting back a smirk at how funny she looked when her face matched her hair color. After all, he could not risk offending his best and only friend, who was currently facing him expectantly, bearing a grin that seemed to reach both ears. In her hand, she clutched a dangling golden chain connected to an hourglass-like object rotating subtly behind an oval of glass.

'What do 'ya think it is?' she demanded, unconsciously twitching the chain between her fingers.

'I think I heard mummy talking about something like that. She said it was maybe a time-turner, or something. She said that when you turn it,' he whispered, eyes widening, 'you can move through time.' Suddenly, the meaning of the action her fingers where currently performing struck him at full force. 'Lils, you're _turning _it!' he shrieked, but it was too late. Their surroundings shimmered, then suddenly, they were being flung through time, heading to an unknown destination.


	2. Into the future

_1995_

Severus felt his body slam into the ground with a rather loud 'splunk', his fingers still intertwined with those of an extremely startled Lily. Wincing, he forced himself off the ground, surveying his new and unfamiliar surroundings. His curious gaze was met with equally curious and very jolted eyes that belonged to the bodies of the numerous people occupying the room. For that was where the time-turner had placed them: in a shabby, old room that was full of antique and frankly alarming decorations such as the head of a house elf mounted on the wall perpendicular to his body. Shaking slightly now from a combination of fear and the draft permeating from beneath the rickety floorboards, Severus slowly cast his eyes around the circle of strangers.

In the farthest left corner of the room stood a man with shoulder length, wavy black hair that somehow reminded him of the greying hair he sometimes saw on the prisoners on the news. He also had the sunken face to match. In contrast, however, the man had a certain dog-like essence to him, as though he was closer to a dog than the rest of them. Immediately following him was a slightly older man whose chocolate-brown hair was much more prominently streaked with grey. His clothing and general appearance seemed to go hand in hand with the appearance of the house, being shabby and well worn. His face, Severus noted, was lined with various scars, some almost completely faded away and some fresh with blood. However, his glowing amber eyes seemed to install a certain comfort in Severus. This man was no threat.

Standing beside him was a young woman with alarming pink hair that sat neatly atop her pale, yet healthy, heart shaped face. Severus noted she stood closer to the shabby man than he did to the dog man, as though intentionally. Next stood both a woman and a man with matching hair that resembled a fire being lit on their heads, although the man's flames were receding. Scanning the rest of the group, Severus's gaze locked on a man that made him forget there was anyone else occupying the room. The man had all too familiar greasy black hair, a long, hooked nose, and eyes that stared like little black coals.

Severus took in a sharp gasp. _That man looks just like me,_ he thought, confusedly. The man was staring intently at Lily, _his_ Lily, with a look that seemed as though it could not decide between anguish or ecstasy.

'You...You're...' the man sputtered, holding his gaze firm on Lily.

'Don't you dare touch her.' Commanded Severus in a quiet voice full of sudden stoniness. He had recognized the man by now. No doubt, it was his father.

His father, who had hurt his mummy so much, his father, who would have hurt him, if mummy had not covered his cowering body and taken the stinging slap herself.

The man halted, slowly pivoting his body to face Severus. He seemed to recognize him, yet before he could speak, the fire-haired man cut in.

'Who are you, little boy?' Severus didn't want to answer the gently phrased question; he didn't like these people; they had not earned his trust. But as always how she defied him, Lily answered.

'Well, I'm Lily, and that's Sev'rus.' she exclaimed, delighted at the opportunity to present show off to new people. The red haired woman, the plump one, gasped, but her husband (Severus guessed that he was) kept his calm, continuing.

'How did you get here?' He questioned, absentmindedly polishing his glasses on the hem of his robe. Lily jerked her arm up, shoving the dangling time-turner in the man's face.

'Where do you live?' asked the man Severus deduced as be his father suddenly. Lily answered cut in with an answer before Severus had any time to protest.

'Well, he lives on Spinner's end; I can't remember the number, though.' she shared.

'This is irrelevant!' cut in the red-headed man. 'How-' he gasped unexpectedly. 'My dear boy, is that blood on your... smock?'

'BLOOD!' roared one of the men Severus had not yet assessed, a man with one blue eye and one magical one that spun around in its socket. 'THOSE DAMNED DEATH-EATERS!' he jerked his hand and pulled out a wand, pointing it at Severus's face. 'What was it, Polyjuice? I'll have you know-'

'ALASTOR!' bellowed yet another unfamiliar man, one with a flowing grey beard that matched the length of the hair he had cascading over his shoulders. 'This is not how one treats guests! I beg of you, save the confrontations for when there is just cause!' He then turned towards the terrified children, offering up a gentle smile and a hand full of candy. 'Lemon drop?' When his offer was refused by Severus and generously accepted by Lily, he folded his hands on his lap, leaned forward, and calmly said: 'Why is there blood on your clothing, son?'

Severus stammered, frozen for a moment, then the sudden urge to fight back against his father overpowered him and he declared: 'Because mummy bleeds easily when something as thick as _daddy's_ hand,' he glared accusingly at the greasy haired man, 'hits her in the face.'

His revelation was met with a shocked silence, then, out of seemingly nowhere:

'Lils... come here.' Beckoned the man Severus had thought to be his father, although now, his suspicion was beginning to cloud with doubt. Only Severus called Lily 'Lils'. It was their own secret. Lily, however, was unfazed. Instead, she flew across the room straight to the man, crying: 'I _knew_ it was you!'

The other man, the bespectacled one, seemed to have gained back his voice. 'That sort of behaviour in a household is unacceptable!' he exclaimed angrily. 'Tell me, boy what are your parent's names, and I will report this to the ministry!' Severus glanced up from his fixed spot at the floor. Finally, an opportunity to get revenge on his father.

'My parents names are Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape.' he spat.

One by one, the occupants of the room turned their bodies to stare at the man, who jostled Lily out of the way, and then slowly lifted himself off the chair.


End file.
